The Things We Don't See: A collection of Sherleena Oneshots
by sweetsilent3
Summary: The lovely Lizzexx has allowed me to borrow her OC, Leena, and her story concept to write a series of one-shots about them :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sherlock, Nor do i own Leena, Just borrowing them:)**

**_Three Days_**

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Slam._

"C'mon Locksley, off to bed"

Sherlock's head lolled to the side, his body sagged against the smaller blonde's.

He mumbled something unintelligible, trying to walk away from her, but she held fast.

"No no no, you're staying right here" She grunted, pushing him on her bed.

She just got a trash bin under his chin when he vomited violently.

Leena locked the door, moving next to her retching best friend, rubbing his back gently.

You'll be OK Locksley" She said, sighing quietly "You'll be OK"

**DAY 1**

Sherlock woke up in a groggy haze, his vision blurry.

His body ached, his head buzzed and he could only think of one thing; his morphine.

The effects of his last hit was wearing off already, and he needed that blissful feeling again. He clawed his way to the edge of the bed, stumbling to the door and reaching for the knob blindly.

The locked door clicked.

Sherlock's brows furrowed, and he tugged on the door harder, the lock rattling.

"Its locked, you're not getting out"

Sherlock turned, blurry eyes staring at Leena, who was sitting in the corner, a tray of breakfast on the small table beside her.

That's when he realized; this wasn't his room.

"Leena" He grumbled, stepping closer to her.

The burn in his veins and the itch of his skin was getting worse as his head slowly cleared.

"Where are my drugs?"

Leena sipped her tea, her face level.

"At your house."

"And where are we?" He said, anger slowly building in him.

"At my house"

And that's when the tray flew out the window.

**DAY 2**

He was curled up in her bed, his hair a mess, vomit on his clothes, eyes blood-shot and leaking tears.

"I-I can't Leena" He sobbed, fingers curling into her shirt.

"Yes you can Sherwood" She whispered, stroking his hair.

He sobbed into her chest while she comforted him, reciting quiet lines of poetry to calm his down.

He fell asleep in her arms, her fingers gently entwined in his curls.

She smiled at him fondly, laying him down and covering him.

When Sherlock woke up again, he was in a fresh shirt, his face washed, and tucked in.

Leena was slumped in a chair, fast asleep. A hot cup of tea and toast was on his bedside, and he allowed himself a small smile.

_Leena..._ he thought, looking at her through watery eyes.

What would he do without her...

**DAY 3**

Sherlock woke up and immediately stuck his head in the trash bin beside him, retching noisily.

"Your fault, all you fault" He groaned in between, glaring at Leena.

She shrugged. "If you hadn't thrown your life away for boredom, we wouldn't be here"

"I didn't do this! I didn't lock myself in this damn room you ruthless bitch-"

"I am saving your life Sherlock Holmes!" She shouted, glaring at him.

Sherlock scoffed, setting the bin down and rolling his eyes "I was fine before. I was in control-"

"Passing out in a pool of vomit is not 'in control', Sherlock. Its drowning." Leena got up, walking towards her friend and dragging him to her bathroom, quite unceremoniously. She turned on the shower, letting the freezing water run for a moment.

"And Damnit if I'm not gonna save your sorry ass" Then shoved his head under the cold stream.

"You damned woman!" He screamed, thrashing against her hold.

Leena just held tighter to his neck, nails digging in so hard they drew blood.

"You are so lucky you have me Sherlock" She growled, her anger rising.

He just ignored her, continuing to scream profanities at his life saver.

Eventually, Leena just locked him in the bathroom, unlocking the door after 20 minutes.

A sopping and very angry Sherlock said nothing, just reached out and slapped her, his anger uncontrollable.

_Crack_

"How fucking dare you!" She screamed as Sherlock clutched his broken nose.

"I have been saving your ass for weeks! I should have left you out in the gutter!" She screamed, throwing pillows at him.

Leena had back him against the wall, nose to nose with him.

"Don't you _ever_ raise a hand to me again Sherlock Holmes" She hissed, her eyes glittering with both hurt and angry tears.

Sherlock nodded, dazed.

He fell asleep with blood on his shirt.

**DAY 4**

When Sherlock woke, he knew this was the worst day.

Because Leena wasn't sitting in the corner, and the door was open.

Leena was standing at the counter, flipping through a magazine and sipping tea.

"Leena"

The blonde girl stiffened a bit a the sound, turning to him.

"Sherlock"

The pair stared at each other a moment, then Leena was in Sherlock's arms, both of them holding onto each other like they were going to disappear.

"Next time, I'm leaving you in the gutter" She sniffed, knowing she had her best friend back.

Sherlock smiled, holding her tighter "There won't be a next time"

"Good"

**And there is the first one shot:) Thank you SOSOSOSOSO Much to Lizzexx, who allowed me to use her story concept, and Leena, and let me do this :) Hope you liked it and see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Five years?" Sherlock asked, looking at Leena in disbelief.

The blonde only looked down, picking her nails. "Yeah. Five years."

Sherlock shook his head slowly, his eyes fixed on his hands.

"It's a great opportunity for my career Sherwood, I can't pass it up"

"I know" Sherlock said quietly."

"And it's not like we won't be able to talk"

"I know" He repeated, still unable to look up.

A strange feeling was rising in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling that he had never experienced before.

His mind was racing, trying desperately to come up with reasons for her to stay. And if he couldn't persuade her, reasons he should go with her.

"Mycroft found a profiling agency, The BAU, and-"

"Wait, Myroft set this up?"

Sherlock huffed, rolling his eyes, arms crossed.

Of course, his brother was behind the fact that his best friend was leaving him for five years.

"Of course. Of course Mycroft did this! He has to ruin everything! Even as little kids, he always had to tear us apart-"

"Sherlock" Leena said, cutting him of.

The Detective looked at his friend, surprised to see her not looking at him with her usual smile of endearment.

"I asked Mycroft to do this"

Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh"

For once in his life, Sherlock was speechless.

_Leena_ was leaving him.

_Leena_ was _leaving._

She wanted to leave.

No.

No, no no no, no! She wasn't supposed to want to leave! She was supposed to stay with him, Jackie Holmes, right?

That was their thing, that had always been their thing...and if she left it wouldn't be there thing...

"Jacqueline-"

"My plane leaves tomorrow"

That night was one of the worst nights Sherlock had ever spent.

His mind wouldn't stop racing, his heart wouldn't stop pounding, and he couldn't stop himself.

Honestly, he was so incredibly thick to never have seen this before.

He was in love with Jaqueline Angelique Jerrard.

And she was leaving him for five years.

It was the worst night.

* * *

Jackie threw another pile of clothes in her suitcase, sighing.

Leaving Sherlock Holmes was not an easy thing to do.

Especially after years of loving him.

Unrequited, may she add.

She was hoping America would take her mind off something, or at least emerse her in so much work that she didn't have time to think of her broken heart.

Her phone vibrated on her bed near her hand, Sherlock's name and picture lighting up the screen.

**Hey SH**

Jackie smiled.

At least he was thinking about her.

**Hey Locksley L**

_**Sorry this one was shorter, but sweet and to the point yeah? Tell me what you all think below, a little unsure about this chapter. And stil a HUGE (And even bigger on the inside ;)) Thanks to Lizzexx For giving me this opportunity. :)**_

_**Anyone has any thoughts/requests on the next Chapter? i have a small idea, but am open to influence...;)**_

_**~S**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sherlock"

No response.

"Sherlock"

"Sherlock Holmes! You get your ass out of bed and call that girl of yours!"

A pillow flew at the consulting detectives head, which he didn't even bother with. He was lying on his stomach, his head buried in his arms, his head pounding.

It was two days after Leena had left for America, and he had gotten himself piss drunk both nights.

He hadn't gotten a text, call, anything from his friend since that first, worst night. And with his new found...feelings (he almost cringed that he had allowed himself to get to this point. And without realizing it!) for the girl, he felt a stinging rejection.

With one eye cracked open, he looked up at an angry Mycroft standing over him.

He made no response, just burying his head in his arms once more.

The older Holmes huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll just call her myself"

* * *

It was harder than Sherlock expected to wrestle Mycroft's phone form him. Probably because Mycroft was using the fact that his little brother was still majorly hung over, but that still didn't mean he could wrestle him off forever.

"Hello?"

Both brothers looked at the phone where Leena's voice was presently coming out of.

"Hello? Mycroft? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

Mycroft pushed the phone closer to his brothers ear, then left the room.

Sherlock stared at the receiver a moment before bringing it fully to his ear.

"It's not Mycroft...it's me."

* * *

Mycroft peeked into the parlor for the fifth time that night, seeing his brother still in deep conversation with Jackie.

Smiling to himself, he shut the door again.

He better get invited to the wedding...

* * *

Leena sat at her desk in the BAU, a smile on her face as Sherlock talked in her ear.

She had stopped paying attention to what he was saying a while ago, just listening to the soothing deepness of his voice while flicking over a few of the cases on her computer.

She almost bolted out of her chair when the one phrase that she _hadn't _expected him to say came from the receiver of the phone.

"I miss you Leena"

The blonde girl had to blink several times before she replied, a lump in her throat.

"I miss you too"

As soon as words were out of her mouth, he was off again. Rambling on about some cases he'd been solving, and how much he had to find a new place to live, ect, ect.

But that little flash of emotion, that Sherlock never showed to anyone, and barely to her, keot Leena up long after they had hung up (with some not-so-obvious reluctance on Sherlock's end).

Both parties were laying on their beds, staring up at the ceiling.

_The point of this whole trip_, Leena thought, _is to forget about him. And any romantic feelings you have._

_Not gonna happen_ A small voice in the back of her head chimed at the same time her phone did.

**Goodnight Leena SH**

**Goodnight Sherlock L**

_**There we have it! Third chapter :). What did you guys think? Drop a review below with some feedback and I'll see you next time**_

_**~S**_


End file.
